<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Assumptions of the Living (and the Knowledge of the Dead) by GayChaosOof</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322471">The Assumptions of the Living (and the Knowledge of the Dead)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayChaosOof/pseuds/GayChaosOof'>GayChaosOof</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Assumptions of the Living (and the Knowledge of the Dead) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also I don’t hate Luther I just need a villain and he is my least favorite, Angst, BAMF Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves &amp; Klaus Hargreeves Friendship, Five and Klaus were close as kids and you can claw this head cannon out of my cold dead hands, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I hate that i need to tag that, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, Luther Hargreeves Being an Asshole, No Incest, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Protective Klaus Hargreeves, Protective Number Five | The Boy, Protective Siblings, like seriously dude</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:14:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayChaosOof/pseuds/GayChaosOof</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five and Klaus were weirdly close, so when Luther (accidentally) hurts Five, Klaus get angry.</p><p>I suck at summaries I promise its better than it sounds.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hargreeves &amp; Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves &amp; Everyone, Number Five | The Boy &amp; Klaus Hargreeves, The Hargreeves Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Assumptions of the Living (and the Knowledge of the Dead) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>380</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Assumptions of the Living (and the Knowledge of the Dead)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone! I will be making a series out of one shots that take place all in the same universe because there is a lack of Five and Klaus bonding stories and it hurts my soul. All the stories will revolve around those two (and Ben) so that is the plan! Anyways I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>Five and Klaus were polar opposites in every way. Klaus, the druggie, the disappointment, the person who jokes about everything even when it’s inappropriate, but the most caring person out of the family. Five, the time traveling assassin who took everything too seriously and never showed any type of affection to his siblings. So when Klaus started hanging out around Five more often, the others started to wonder.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>As far as everyone could tell, Klaus was the only person Five let even close to him. Luther, the poor guy, is about as observant as a rock, so he had learned that fact the hard way. He almost had a heart attack when Five suddenly disappeared when he had sat down next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It all came to light when Klaus suddenly stopped responding during a family meeting. Klaus swore he had been paying attention, but the dead man in the corner who looked like he had gotten hit by a bus then shot at with a rocket blaster was taking up his limited attention. That was even putting it lightly. So sue him for not hearing Luther yell at him for not paying attention.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Klaus! I thought you were getting sober. Seriously we are trying to become a family again, but if you’re not even going to try, you should just leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Klaus saw Ben glare at Luther with his mama bear face (Ben absolutely hated that Klaus called it that, Ben proffered to call it the “protective scary brother” look) which made Klaus laugh. Since Ben wasn’t visible, his laugh just served to make Luther angrier. The others also looked disappointed, besides Five who was giving a look that seemed to be close to concern. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “He’s sober asshat. I’ve made sure of it.” Five was now looking at Luther with a look that was pure rage. Though the others weren’t aware (both Five and Klaus made sure of that), Five and Klaus had always been close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   After Five had accidentally teleported into the mausoleum during one of Klaus’ training sessions, the two started to bond. Over time Klaus slowly started getting better at controlling his powers. Then Five disappeared when they were 14 and it all went to shit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Klaus stopped working on his powers and started having more nightmares. Then Ben died and something in Klaus broke. Everyone had noticed, but never even tried to help him or bring it up. When Five had come back and saw the state Klaus had been in he was, to put it lightly, pissed at his siblings for not caring about Klaus in the slightest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Which was why he constantly looked ready to stab any sibling who wasn’t Klaus (or Vanya, since the siblings hadn’t treated her well either and Five had always had a soft spot for her), and probably would if Klaus didn’t stop him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Now though, now he looked ready to teleport Luther back to the moon and leave him there. “Well Five, I know you were gone for a long time, so you never got to see what Klaus turned into, but he probably went and sucked off one of his dealers to get a fix. I wouldn’t put it past him to even steal some pills from the infirmary”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   That seemed to be the final straw for Five and he teleported next to Luther, ready to stab the man. Luther, however, seemed to know this, and he swung out his arm. Luckily Five was able to lunge out of the way, but a resounding crack as his arm broke could be heard clear as day. “Five! Luther what the fuck!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Klaus had already been out of his chair and running over to his little big brother before he had even hit the ground. By the time he made it over Five was already getting up, assuring Klaus that it was a clean break and that mom could fix it right away. Four didn’t hear that though. All he could hear was the crack of his brothers arm repeating again and <em>again</em> <em>and</em> <em><strong>again andagainandagainandagain-</strong></em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Vanya calm down!” The house seemed to be shaking from its very core, the same way it had done the night Luther had locked Vanya up. This time, though, it wasn’t Vanya. “It’s not me! I promise!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Luther was already walking towards Five, wanting to apologize and help his brother to the infirmary, when Klaus spoke. His voice seemed to echo, making the house shake more. “Take another step towards him and I will rip your soul from your body.” His voice sounded dead, apathetic, monotone, and not Klaus-like. It made Luther stop in his tracks, only for a second though, as apparently he didn't get the memo that his brother was completely and utterly pissed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   What did make him stop permanently were two different things. One was the army of ghosts who had manifested and looked ready to pounce and rip him apart, and the second was his brother's appearance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Klaus was now looking at him, but his eyes were filled with an electric blue color, his veins looking like they were filled with blue radioactive waste instead of blood. The light emanating from was so bright, that the siblings almost didn’t notice that Klaus was levitating, along with other objects in the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   What stopped it was the voice of Five, who was in Klaus' arms. “Klaus, calm down, he won’t come near me. Let’s just go get mom so that she can fix my arm.” Maybe it was because it was Five, maybe it was the mention of Five’s injury, but Klaus' powers slowly turned off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   When his feet finally touched the ground he gave a quick glare again towards Luther before walking out of the room. The remaining four sat in silence, either terrified of what had just happened and the gore of the ghosts that had been manifested, or in complete shock of how protective of Five Klaus was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   In the following week as Five’s arm healed the others slowly but surly gained back Klaus’ trust. All beside Luther, but the others understood that the comically large man would need to do a lot more than apologize for Klaus to even look at him with any look besides anger. There was one thing that they all learned that day though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Don’t mess with Five and Klaus when the other is around, or you will regret it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kudos are appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>